The Pain Behind Those Broken Brown Eyes
by xdreamsodarkx
Summary: Baralai is to afraid to tell someone how he feels.
1. Prologue

1The Pain Behind Those Broken Brown Eyes

Disclaimer: I own. . .absolutely nothing. Except my guitar, and the one I accidently threw out the window two weeks ago, and my drums. Besides that I own nothing.

Prologue

The slightly olive skinned male fell down in the soft snow in his home city of Bevelle. Brown eyes slowly filled with tears as he closed his fist in the cold snow beneath him. Tightly he closed those brown eyes, tears beginning to stream down soft cheeks.

The truth was the preator of Yevon was in love and couldn't tell the one he loved. Not from fear of losing his job. Baralai could deal with that. It was more of a fear of being broken, rejected, never being able to talk to the person again.

After all Gippal was more of a ladies man and the preator was not a woman.

"Baralai?" a soft, sorrow filled voice sounded behind him as a warm hand placed itself on his back.

"What?" his normally calm demeanor was shattered as he brought one of his cold hands up to his face and wiped away the tears that had escaped those beautiful brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" the still calm girl kneeling behind him began to rub his back softly as the preator let his hand drop back to the cold ground that the snow that continuously fell was quickly covering.

"Nothing Paine." Baralai forced himself to his feet and left, leaving the girl kneeling beside the cold spot he once was.

Paine let out a small sigh as she watched the man walk away, really knowing what was wrong with the preator but not knowing what she could do about it.

Baralai continued his walk down the snow covered road through the town of Bevelle.

"Hey Baralai." a hand attached itself to his shoulder as the preator slowly came to a stop, "Is everything ok?"

Baralai nodded as the blonde Al Bhed frowned at him, the only good eye the man had narrowed slightly to study his face.

Baralai faked a smile and shrugged the hand off his shoulder, "I'm fine Gippal."

"Oui cina?" the Al Bhed asked, his right hand dropping respectively to his side.

"Yes Gippal, I'm sure." Baralai continued his walk, letting his hands slip inside his pockets as Gippal jogged up to his side and walked with him.

"Ok then." Gippal let out a sigh as the walk became dead silent. The pad of their footsteps seemingly echoed down the quiet streets as the lights from the streets began to come on one by one and light up the dark night.

The dark settled over the two just as the uncomfortable silence that still hung in the chill night. The snow seemed to fall like an endless river as Gippal finally stopped in his tracks, green eyes scanning Baralai before he spoke.

"Fro fuh'd oui dymg du sa?"

"I don't feel like talking Gippal." Baralai said simply, stopping as well and turning to face the taller man.

Gippal frowned, Baralai wasn't acting like himself and it bugged him. . .a lot.

"Alright, well I'll talk to later. Bye 'lai." Gippal turned and walked away, not noticing as Baralai fell to his knees and began to cry once more.

'Why am I doing this?' Baralai asked himself, burying his face in his hands as he wept, 'I'm driving him away on my own, I don't have to tell him now.'

Baralai felt as if his world was slowly coming to an end with everything crushing him, causing him as much pain as they could before he would finally loose control.

Was it possibly for someone like the preator to loose control?

Well nobodies perfect. At least not in Baralai's eyes.

Baralai wiped the tears off his face and let his hands drop in his lap as he starred at the foot prints his former companion had made in the snow.

What was he going to do?

Baralai pushed himself off the ground once again and starred down the empty road he now stood on.

Brown eyes scanned the empty road to where the Bevelle temple stood seemingly mocking him for being so pathetic.

Baralai slowly walked towards the temple he had to stay at, his brown eyes starring down at the ground.

The lonely echo of his footsteps rang through the quiet night as if trying to tell him something, but he wasn't listening. The only thing he listened to was his mind yelling at him for being so stupid, pushing the only person he loved away, pushing the only person that truly cared for him away.

As he reached the quiet temple he sighed and opened the rather large doors. 'Why must it be so quiet in a temple filled with people?' Baralai asked himself, letting his eyes scan the area of the first room.

'The night air is as cold as I feel.' the preator took a few steps into the temple as the doors closed behind him.

"Preator! Are you alright, you really shouldn't stay out that late!" a young girl ran up to his side and placed a hand on his back, pushing Baralai to his chambers.

As in reaching his room she pushed him in.

"Now get some sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow." the young girl gave him one last glare before slamming the door shut on her way out.

Baralai walked over to his bed, without taking off his clothes and changing into his pajamas, and rested on the cold, lonely bed that was his own.

Those soft, easily broken brown eyes filled with invisible tears as he crumpled the fabric of the satin sheet in his fist. A small simple tear slid out of those eyes and rolled down his cheek as he pulled his legs up and laid on the bed in fatal position.

"Why must love hurt so much?" Baralai asked, looking for an answer but finding only silence echoing in the lonely room.

The tears seemingly flowed like an endless river as Baralai laid on the bed, one arm carelessly lying on his stomach while the other clutched the covers in his fist still.

Brown eyes slowly close as the man slowly slipped into a haunting sleep.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update and sorry this chapter is gonna be short, but I really can't write a long story at the moment for my life's sake. . .unless you guys just don't care about me and just want my stories. . .which you probably don't.

means questions and answer time. . .

\\\ back to the story. . . .

Chapter One

The sun formed a stream of light across the floor and bed as the rays danced across the closed eyes of the man that laid on the large bed. Brown eyes slowly opened to the bright morning light and snapped back shut as those eyes began to sting.

Slowly, the arms of the delicate person that rested there pushed his heavy body up so he was sitting and once more those brown eyes opened.

Doors to the quiet room opened with a bang as they hit the walls on each side, causing the man to cringe slightly.

"Preator, you must get up. It is already way past your normal waking hour." a small girl squeaked out as she quickly went into a graceful bow before Baralai.

"I'm sorry I slept to late." came Baralai's soft reply as he stood from the soft bed and walked quickly over to the closet on the opposite side of the large room.

Soft hands seemed to float up to the handle on the door and swiftly open them with a few steps back to keep from hitting himself. Those brown eyes quickly scanned the clothes that filled the closet as the girl that had come into the room walked out with her head slightly bowed. With a quick sigh he reached in and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt that looked almost identical to the ones he wore when working and sometimes when with his friends.

Baralai walked into the bathroom connected to his room and quickly stripped down to nothing, placing the clothes he wore the day before in the basket near the door. Turning the metal faucet on the wall, he stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down his slender body as he placed both hands on the wall before him and let his head droop down.

Thoughts poured into his now filled mind as the water rushed out of the shower head and beat down on the young preator.

'Are they really my friends? Must I push them away? What about Gippal? What is he going to think of me if I tell him?' a sigh escaped his damp lips as he was crushed under the weight of his own thoughts.

Baralai reached for the shampoo and poured some in his hand before thoroughly massaged his hair and head with his hands. Slowly he placed his head under the still warm water and let the soap run down his body and down the drain. Quickly he did the same with the conditioner and then the body wash before he stepped out of the shower, the water turning cooler then before, and grabbed his towel that rested on the sink.

A knock sounded off the bathroom door, the preator still drying himself off, Baralai sighed and pulled on the tan pants before he slightly opened the white, oak door and waited for the person to speak.

"Baralai, may I talk to you?" the slightly manly, feminine voice asked the shirtless man with a look of sadness or hatred in her eyes, one could never tell with Paine.

Baralai nodded before he grabbed the shirt from the sink that matched the pants he now wore and pulled it on. Baralai walked out of the room and sat on the silk bed beside the platinum haired girl that seemed to have something 'important' on her mind, though he didn't think anything could be that important to interrupt someone from their thoughts, no matter how annoying those thoughts were, at the moment.

So why, you may ask, is he even going to listen to the woman that was annoying him at the moment even though she has done absolutely nothing to the man?

For the sake of not having to listen to the thoughts that were bugging him worse then Paine could ever.

So why, you may ask again, was he even annoyed with her in the first place?

Well the answer to that would only lead us into a never ending circle of nothings that would become so boring even I do not wish to say.

\\\

"You should tell him." was the first thing that blurted from Paine's mouth as she quietly scanned the room in search of something to look at other then Baralai.


	3. Chapter Two

**PLEASE READ:** I SOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to write this chapter and it's probably not my best work either. The thing is that I was in the hospital for a week cause some drunk ass hit me in the chest with a baseball bat and broke three of my ribs. And sadly, my boyfriend Thomas was in a car wreck and well was in a comma for two weeks. And then I was in the hospital. Then Thomas broke up with me. . . . So yeah, there has been a LOT of drama in my life so SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. Oh yes and I really don't like Yuna, she's a total bitch in my opinion so. . .sorry if you think I'm being extremely rude in this chapter towards her and Rikku.

**Chapter Two**

Gippal sat in an almost empty room, the only thing that lay in the room was a new machina the team had been working on for quiet some time now but unfortunately still hadn't finished. Mostly because of the young man that sat alone that now had his mind elsewhere. Well more like dancing around a million reasons he could think of at the moment that just might make the preator angry with him but with no such luck at finding anything.

True he hadn't really been around a lot lately to really be called one of Baralai's friends any longer, but the preator knew that he had work to do that called him to stick around this dreary place longer then he had planned. Didn't he? So maybe Gippal could have been a little more close to the man that helped him out all the years in the Crimson Squad and true he could have possibly _told _the preator he had a little more work to do then he could handle in a week.

_The Crimson Squad_. Boy did that name bring back memories for Gippal, but his mind blocked them out to keep him occupied on the topic at hand. Well, not really at hand since he was more arguing about it with himself instead of with. . .the wind.

The wind? Maybe it had a closer answer then Gippal could come up with by himself at the moment, which was as close to nothing as anyone could possibly get at the moment in his pathetic life. He needed to get closer to his friends. They were all drifting away after the Crimson Squad had broken apart and they started to run their own groups that by some _miracle_ had come to hate each other over the years after sins defeat but now were slowly learning to tolerate the others after Lady Yuna _saved the world once again **ON HER OWN**_! Like anyone else would ever get any credit with her around. WELL back to what was being said well thought.

Gippal pushed himself off the wall as he groaned and glared at the machine that stood in front of him, seemingly taunting the man as if saying:

"I know the answer to bad I could never tell you, ha not that I ever would."

How cruel could machinery get, taunting its own creator?

Gippal sighed as he walked over and began tweaking the parts near the bottom of the _stupid _machina.

'Why is he so mad? Did I really do something so horrible I can't bring myself to remember it? Oh that's terrible, not remembering something _you _have done to a friend.' Gippal let his head drop with a bang to land on the machine he was _supposedly_ working on.

Gippal inwardly cursed as he finally felt the throb start in his head and echo throughout his body. Ah pain. How nice of it to come at such a time in his _dull_ life and how nice of two women to walk in at this precise moment.

Gippal stood straight up and turned to face the two girls he had come to know over the few months they had worked together. He let a forced smile form on his lips as he placed a hand on his hip and balanced most of his weight on that one leg.

"What can I do for you ladies?" Gippal asked as the two approached him and came to a stop only two feet away.

"Gippal! Have you finished our thing yet?" the over chipper blonde Al Bhed asked as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"Of course not Rikku." Gippal rolled his eyes as Rikku eyes narrowed and she huffed, her arms now crossed over her chest.

"Why not?" Rikku asked, still glaring at the male Al bhed that stood before her.

"My mind has been elsewhere at the moment kid." Gippal walked past the two without saying a word to Yuna that only stared at him as if astonished by not finishing _her _things first.

"Like? Where you thinking about Baralai?" Rikku asked, an amused hint in her voice.

'How in the hell do women know these things?' Gippal asked himself as he continued walking, ignoring her comment completely.

Rikku followed close behind the Al bhed, not caring that he seemed extremely annoyed by it.

"What do you want Rikku?" Gippal asked as he made it out of the door to the next room in the nearly empty temple.

"Well I really wanted you to finish what we asked you to do, but you didn't do that." Rikku glared at him, only stopping to place a hand on her hip and lightly tap her foot on the ground.

"Well, I did tell you it may take a while. Plus, you only told me to start it a few days ago." Gippal waved her off as if he was thoroughly annoyed with her.

"That is NO excuse mister!" Rikku pointed an accusing finger at him, having it right in front of the poor man's face.

Gippal closed his eyes, trying to picture something a lot more happier then the place he was in now. He was getting very angry with the two women in his temple, though Yuna had done absolutely nothing wrong yet.

"Listen Rikku. If you two don't get out of my sight right now, I may just rip one of your heads off and I don't care which one it is going to be at the moment." Gippal turned to see the astonished look on both of the girls faces as he said this.

So maybe that was a little ruder then he had planned, but they really were getting on his last nerves.

Gippal forced another smile towards them before he slammed the door to the next room in their faces, which only succeeded in making them much angrier for he heard Rikku's scream penetrate the air through the stone like doors.

'Maybe Paine would know something. I'll go visit her just to see.' Gippal decided after he plopped down on his chair that he really would go visit his former friend and member of the Crimson Squad.

Baralai stood, leaning against the balcony railing as he looked out over Bevel. Paine had left hours ago and he was all alone again. Everyone had left the temple a few minutes ago, leaving him to do his work without anyone to bother him or tell him to get back to work for that matter, which he was planning on doing anytime soon.

Thoughts kept running through his mind, mostly staying a long the lines of Gippal.

So maybe he was a _little _obsessed with thinking about the man at the moment, but wouldn't you if the person you loved didn't love you back!

Baralai let his head drop and land on the very hard concrete that made up his balconies railings. He let out a groan of pain and frustration as he tried to keep his mind elsewhere, which it was working quite well.

Paine. Why must she know everything before it was mentioned. She's way to good at figuring things out.

A bird fluttered out of a near by tree as Baralai drooped his head and slammed his fist down on the railing.

Paine quietly walked across the floor, her mind doing the complete opposite. She was running back and forth between two answers to a question she had just been asked.

Why was Baralai mad at Gippal.

Well she could tell the man sitting before her the truth and never have to deal with this again, but that would make Baralai hate her and she couldn't deal with that at the moment.

She could tell a lie, but what would that help and what lie would she think of on such a short notice?

"Well. . .um. . . ." Paine was stalling and she had a feeling Gippal knew.

_How are you going to get yourself out it this time! _Paine mentally kicked herself for even telling the Preator she would help him now.

Paine nearly jumped as Gippal, having been quiet all this time, gave a short sigh and leaned back in the chair.

"Are the going to give me an answer Paine?" the man asked, closing his only good eye so that all he saw was darkness.

"Um. . .he. . .well. . .uh. . .thinks he is in love with someone. . . ."Paine said, finally giving into the truth but not telling Gippal the whole truth.

"And who has the preator falling head over heels in love?" Gippal asked, a smirk now evident on his tan features.

"I can't tell you that!" Paine glared at him, "You already made me tell you this!"

"Aw, come on!" Gippal fell to the floor, gripping Paine's legs as if he were begging her.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pwease?" Gippal said, giving her the saddest puppy dog face ever.

"Uh. . .no?"

"Please!"

"Well. . . ."


End file.
